


An Aged Soul

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Angst, Soulmates, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Tony quickly found that he liked being around Peter. He dreaded the end of each hang out, his chest twinging every time he had to watch Peter walk away from him. It didn’t feel right for them to be separated.It wasn’t until they’d been friends for five months that he realized why it physically hurt him whenever Peter went home. He was his mate, his heart and the person he’d be bound to for eternity… except Peter wouldn’t live that long.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	An Aged Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Well, it’s October and everyone is writing whump and kink fics and while they’re great, I’m disappointed in the lack of supernatural fics... give me devoted vampire!tony finding his eternal mate in Peter or possessive but cuddly werewolves or reincarnated lovers or something similar... if the mood strikes you 😜

The past few centuries had gone by slowly and in a blur all at once. He’d seen a lot in his time. He’d seen the suffering of wars, the back alley murders and cold-blooded terrorism. He’d seen and intervened in things that would have given him nightmares, if he was still human and able to sleep. But he’d also seen good things; the festivals and movies, the laughing children and happy families… and the love-struck couples. 

The couples always made him feel a strange sort of envy, a craving for something he could never have. He remembered having something similar, when his blood was still warm, but that was then and this was now. 

He sat on a bench at a small park, brooding in his thoughts. He’d found throughout his undead life that there was nothing to do other than sit on his own and think. It was a lonely life, and one he wouldn’t wish on anyone else. 

“Look out!” A young voice called, moments before a plastic frisbee slammed into his head. 

Tony sighed heavily and plucked the frisbee off of the ground. He didn’t feel any pain, but he rubbed the side of his head anyway, if only to feel a little more human. 

A man jogged up to him with a small beagle at his heels, panting as he came to a stop in front of the bench. He had brown curls on his head the color of molten chocolate, with wide, pretty eyes to match. His skin was fair and soft-looking, and Tony immediately wanted to sink his teeth into it, though he was startled to find that the urge came from wanting to give the other man pleasure rather than to fill up his own stomach. 

“Hey,” the man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you. My dog was supposed to catch the frisbee.”

Tony handed the offending object back to its owner. “No harm done.” 

“I’m Peter,” the man introduced himself, patting his dog’s flank with one hand and offering the other to him. 

Tony clasped it gently, shaking it and not letting go until Peter pulled it away, “Tony.” 

“That’s a nice name,” Peter looked down at his scuffed shoes awkwardly, “So, uh, what are you doing here at 10 in the evening?” 

Tony wasn’t going to tell him that he’d come to drain any squirrels and rabbits he could find of their blood. He used to prey on humans, lifetimes ago -- but that gave him a conscience so guilty that he couldn’t handle it. 

“I wanted to clear my head,” Tony shrugged. He wasn’t sure how to act around Peter. It wasn’t often that he got any human interaction, and this rare opportunity to speak to someone made him more stiff than he liked. 

‘Nice,” Peter nodded and, after a moment of hesitation, sat down next to Tony, “My dog wanted to go out, and he runs the house, so whatever he wants -- he gets.” 

“What’s his name?” Tony extended his hand to the beagle, smiling a bit when his tongue flicked out and licked it.

“Chewie,” Peter grinned fondly, “My best friends pitched in and got him for me for Christmas last year.”

“They sound like good friends,” Tony said wistfully. 

Peter seemed to notice, because the next thing he said was, “You should hang out with us some time.” 

Tony visibly hesitated, so he said, “I promise we don’t bite.” 

Tony snorted at the irony and finally agreed. “Sure. That sounds fun.” 

“Great! I’m so excited,” Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket, “I’ll give you my number and we’ll set something up.” 

“I can only meet up with you and your friends after sunset, though,” Tony cautioned. 

Peter gave him a sympathetic look. “Work sucks, huh? That’s okay. My friends have unpredictable shifts, though, so it might just be you and me.” 

“I think I would prefer that,” Tony confessed.

Peter didn’t question anything, just smiled at him easily and said, “Then it can be just you and me.” 

They met up the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that. They met as often as they could, whether it was at quiet diners, movie theaters, crowded bowling alleys, or the park with Chewie. 

Tony quickly found that he liked being around Peter. He dreaded the end of each hang out, his chest twinging every time he had to watch Peter walk away from him. It didn’t feel right for them to be separated. 

It wasn’t until they’d been friends for five months that he realized why it physically hurt him whenever Peter went home. He was his mate, his heart and the person he’d be bound to for eternity… except Peter wouldn’t live that long.

The knowledge sent him spiraling into a major bout of depression. He started declining Peter’s invitations to come over, hoping that it would lessen his attachment to the man, even as the separation tore his heart to shreds. He kept it up for two weeks before Peter put his foot down and forced his way into Tony’s apartment. 

Tony was laying on the couch, watching the flickering fireplace with dull eyes. He didn’t look up when he heard Peter stop in the doorway to the living room; didn’t look up, still, when the cushions next to him dipped down with Peter’s weight.

Peter set a concerned hand on Tony’s leg. “What’s wrong, Tony?” 

When Tony didn’t say anything, he peeled back the blanket covering him and crawled into the space next to him, hiking the blanket back up once he was done settling in. He tucked his head into the crook of Tony’s neck, rubbing his hip comfortingly. Tony hadn’t gone out to hunt in those two weeks of anguish, and it showed; he could tell that his thinner frame was worrying Peter. 

Being here in Peter’s arms made him realize that he couldn’t possibly sever the bond they’d unknowingly built. He had to tell Peter, and he had to do it now. He just hoped beyond hope that he wouldn’t be disgusted over Tony being the equivalent of a walking corpse. 

“I’m a vampire,” Tony finally broke the silence, tensing up in preparation for any possible blows or screaming. 

Peter moved his head out of its hiding spot, tickling Tony’s chin with his hair as he did. He didn’t look scared or disgusted, which had Tony relaxing just a bit, though he knew better than to take it as a sign of acceptance. 

“I know,” Peter said gently. 

Tony’s eyes widened, but he pushed down his panic before it could rise. “How? Why are you still here?” 

“I thought I was crazy at first,” Peter mentioned casually, “But it all added up. You only go out with me at night, you almost threw up when I had pizza with garlic, you’re always looking at peoples’ necks.” 

“You noticed all of that, and your first thought was ‘vampire’?” Tony asked incredulously, “You watch too many movies.”

“Well, no,” Peter admitted, “But you just confirmed it, so I’m right anyway.” 

Tony swallowed then, avoiding his eyes, “And you’re not scared?” 

“You’ve had five months to eat me, and you didn’t. Why should I be?” Peter challenged. 

Tony smiled, the tension in his body dissipating at once, and dropped his head onto the sofa. “I have something else to tell you, but it’s okay if you don’t like it or want to stop seeing me.” 

Peter wriggled around curiously. “What is it?”

“I think you’re my mate,” Tony said carefully, “The one I’m destined to be with. I guess you could also say soulmate.”

“Oh, good,” Peter melted into him, “I was too scared to ask you out.” 

“What?” Tony asked, bewildered. 

“I’m in love with you, is what I’m trying to say,” Peter said uncomfortably, looking away from his shocked stare. 

Tony grabbed his face and pulled it closer to his own, kissing him tenderly. Peter didn’t take long to respond, shifting closer and kissing him back with all the enthusiasm a twenty two year old could have

A year later, Tony was living with Peter and Chewie. He was watching TV and waiting for Peter to come home, lounging on the sofa with Chewie dozing on his lap. Peter was out at a restaurant with his friends -- whom Tony hadn’t met even after all this time, and wasn’t planning on seeing. He was content with only socializing with Peter, though he did get bored whenever he left. 

The front door opened, and Tony sat up eagerly, waiting for Peter to come in and join him on the couch. Peter entered the living room and bent down to kiss him, looking confused when Tony shoved him away. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Tony asked accusingly. 

“No?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You had garlic,” Tony hissed, poking him in the chest harshly. 

“Oh,” the confusion on Peter’s face cleared up, “I had garlic bread, yeah. It’s really good, Tony, I can’t just not eat it.” 

“Even if it means killing your boyfriend?” Tony scooted away from him dramatically, “I thought you loved me.” 

“I do love you,” Peter rolled his eyes, “I’ll brush my teeth, okay?” 

“Do it now,” Tony ordered, “I want to kiss you and I can’t do it when you stink like that.” 

“If I didn’t know you were a vampire, I’d be very offended right now,” Peter said over his shoulder, leaving the room with an indulgent look on his face. 

“I love you!” Tony called, feeling a bit apologetic, “Even if you do try to kill me.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter snickered. Then, a minute later, “Fine. I love you too.”


End file.
